Gigi's Toy Box SasoSaku drabbles collection
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A collection of my SasoSaku plotbunnies. The rating is M for further drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Naruto If I do, Sasori will take Sakura and they will have Smexual activities 24/7 and they will live together ETERNALLY.

So these are my old plotbunnies and well I wasn't planning to submit them here however I was tempted to do it after realizing there wasn't much fanfics to read on ... and I just hoped to urge someone to write fanfics which aren't mindless highschoo AU fanfics or Girls! Welcome to Akatsuki fanfics(Let's be more realistic guys... Akatsuki isn't a school organization... All Akatsuki members are criminals... they WON'T EVER train all kunoichis for NOTHING... )

Forgive me if I offended any of you. I'll just blame on Matthew Bellamy from the Muse for turning me even more blunt... *hides*

Gigi's Toy Box- AU SasoSaku plotbunnies or mindless drabbles

* * *

Toy1.

Sakura looked indifferently at a man who was seating on a luxury high quality Italian soft leather sofa, trying not to give out any slight hint of her nervousness.

" So would you take my offer to be the manager of my foodball team, Mr. Akasuna? "

The notorious genius manager looked back at her casually.

" .... Well, I might consider it if your team can provide something extra entertaining for me.. "

Sakura raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

" Which is..? "

" A proper snog from my dearest future chairman... "

" .... E-excuse me? "

" I'm sure you've heard that clearly... I wanna your lips on MINE. "

Additional info:

Sakura, a 17 years old girl who is obsessed with football for all her life, is forced to take over the job of her grandfather, Jiraiya as a chairman of her favourite football team since he's sent to prison with non comitted crime by a nasty crime lord who's pretending as a perfect gentleman but planning to make the team religated so that he can buy the team cheaper as his future investment..

Worse of all, Sakura finds out that grandfather has got a huge debt.

So she comes up the drastic measure to employ a eccentric, genius manager called Sasori Akasuna to rebuild the strength of the team.. However, can she put up with this chauvinistic, arrogant man for the sake of her team and bring a glory to the team in the premier league?

* * *

Toy2.

Sasori's eyes slightly narrowed as he noticed someone coming from opposite direction of a long hallway in the concert hall.

A beautiful, young rose petal colour haired woman in elegant deep scarlet dress was walking in an ethereal manner. As he glanced at a dark brown violin case in her pale arm, she softly smiled at Sasori as a greeting and was about to walk past him but halted as she felt a gentle yet firm grip on her slender wrist.

" Ah.. Aren't you that famous Miss. Sakura Haruno, a violin genius among nations? Would you mind if I ask you to play a piece of music for me now? You see, I'm feeling rather melancholic at the moment as my business has been being interrupted by someone called... ROSE... "

His cold garnets eyes pierced into mesmerizing, slightly widened emerald ones of the young violinist.

Additional info:

Sasori and Sakura are contract killers in different mafia family..

Sakura disguises as a professional violinist.. while Sasori's another profession is a artist. (sculptor)

She always carries her beautiful automatic sniper rifle, Ginette inside of her violin case. (I just loved the idea when I watched the film, Leon the Professional so I wanted to use it! )

Sasori, code name Scoprion is a top contract killer who works for Kaguya famliy(Sorry guys, but I'm kind tired of using Akatsuki all the time so I came up the idea to use some of my favourite character's family name instead) has but a another killer, code name Rose' has appears and starts messing around his killing.. basically she has been killing targets before him So Sasori searches to terminate another killer(Her) but when he finds her, instantly he was entranced and intrigued by this beautiful, smart, gorgeous killer, whose real identity is Sakura Haruno, a young music prodigy...

* * *

Toy3

Angsty SasoSaku drabble1

A hand of a rose petal haired girl grasped a letter from her mentor, firmly.. Her usually vibrant eyes were widened in despair...

' No.. No.. This can't be true! Why... why ?! '

The body of Sakura slowly slid down on a cold wall.

She shut her eyes not to let any tear fall from her large emerald eyes...

Dearest Sakura,

I'm so sorry... but the result of the recent test you took in the hospital has indicated that your body won't be capable to concieve as your body was permanently damaged with the poisoned blade Sasori Akatsuna used during your battle against the S-class Akatsuki member...

If you wish to know more of your result, let me know...

Tsunade

Unknown to Sakura, a shadowed figure had been watching every move she was making with a malicious smile on his flawless porcelaine face like a doll.

Additonal Infomation:

Sakura finds out that she can't ever have children because of the wounds she got from Sasori's poison blade during their fight.. It's so davasting for her cos recently Sasuke has come back to Hidden Leaves and he and Sakura is planning to rebuild the clan.. Yeah I know I'm so evl to write this... but when I read someone's livejournal where she or he said that it was good that Sasori didn't stab more close to womb or she coudlnt' have any chldren in future.. and yeah the plotbunny where Sasori DID actually stab her that part has popped in my head... *hides*

Hopefully some of you will like these drabbles. Just send me a note if anyone will fancy writing a continuation of these drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Toy 4- His Oasis

Shaking her head painfully, Sakura slowly slid down to the ground. She felt a great fear the heavy and thick wall she had been building to protect her broken heart was little by little destroyed by a man in front of her.

Silently approaching her, Sasori stared at Sakura and gently held her tremble shoulder.

" Don't resist or fight with me anymore Sakura, cos my feeling for you will break all walls you try to build between us and set you free from all your past.

I have been longtime dead but I was reborn when I met you in the battle and my heart belongs to you since. You're my oasis which healed my deserted heart and let me quench the thirst of being loved..

Your smile blooms flowers and your unconditional love grows trees to give a protection to all of broken hearts but I can't love you selflessly but I'll die for you because I'm selfish enough to think that you know that I love you from the buttom of my heart. "

* * *

Toy 5- Puppet Love

Sasori's POV

Since the first time I saw Sakura, I'd been in love with her.  
I was a merely old robot which was supposed to be destoryed soon as I didn't have attractive humanoid style body.. My old owner was a very old woman called Chiyo.. She was actually the person who created me. After Chiyo died, her family sold me to the shop saying that I wasn't good type but my face was well made so it might be sold very well as a colletion.  
Then, one day Sakura came to the shop with her parents. Her parents were looking for some companion robot for their only daughter who got no legs. Even though there were so many good android types her parents prefered in the shop, Sakura picked me as her companion while greeting me immdiately.

"Hi, Sasori. I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you. "

I was stunned as I haven't met anyone who treated me like a human other than Chiyo.

Sakura was a very beautiful, 3 years old girl. According to her parents, her intelligence was remarkably great yet her physical condition was disadvantage to make friends or go to a academy.

Dispite of my appearance, my artificial intelligence was advanced level so her parents eventually pleased to purchase me.

Even though we left the shop, Sakura was still holding my hand with her small delicate hand and quickly dragged me to her bedroom while smiling at me sweetly.

" I'm so excited that I've got someone who can play with me from now on, Sasori-kun!"

* * *

Toy 6- Man Of Words

Strolling in dark dense forest, Sakura pondered about what she could do next few days off work after strenuous hospital works and missions as an Anbu.  
but immediately halted as something was shot and stuck in a tree near her.  
It was a senbon... She quickly turned back to see the unknown attacker.

" Show Youryouself... "

She glares coldly in this unseen enemy.

A shadow appeard behind a tree in front of her.

" Long time no seeing you, Little Girl... "

Sakura gasped as she knew the voice very well and shivered slightly, yet she didn't let her fear come up her face...

As if it was mocking her, the figure revealed a beauitful visage with flaming red hair.

" Sa... Sasori. "

She quickly made more distant from this new threat.

"Why are you here and what do you want? Did you come here and kill me to turn into your freaky human puppet? "

She sneered with sharp kunai in her hand.

Sasori chuckled darkly while slightly cocking his head with his signatured arrogance.

" Killing you? Now, where is the excitment and amusement to turn you into just a lifeless puppet? Do you remember my offer during our previous encounter, Little Girl? That one is still intact you see? "

A image of defeated Sasori in the battle flashed in the mind of Sakura.

flash back

Sakura: Why can't you think any other way?! Why...

Chiyo: That's enough Sakura... What made him this way is terrible customs and teachings of Sand...

Sakura: ..........

Sasori: Want to try become like this one? If you do, then you'll probably get what I'm saying...

A puppet body can be rebuilt over and over... unfettered by a mortal lifespan. An undecaying body... If I want them, collections are about quality, I don't just add for the sake of numbers...

flash back

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as a realisation hit her.

" There's no way in hell I will accept it... I won't let you touch my body unless you kill me now... "

The blaze in her emerald eyes was intensified with a determination.

Sasori smirked while summoning one of his old puppets.

"Well... Let's get going... As you know, I don't like waiting... "


	3. Chapter 3

Toy7- SasoSaku AU Horror

The night, Sakura woke up abruptly from her bed and looked around. It was pitch black. She found it strange as she remembered the small light on the wall was on when she went to sleep. then she heard a loud noise from downstairs. She slowly got up from her bed to see what was going on there. She turned on the switch of the light in her room but it wasn't on. Was there some power cut? She sighed and carefully moved her hand to touch the doorknob and turned the handle to get out of her room. She cautiously walked down on the hallway not to trip over and managed to go downstairs. There was no sound there even though she saw her dad, mum and her brother Seann were watching on TV earlier in the living room. She could have watched together however she didn't feel like joining in after running away from her first real friend Sasori because she couldn't stand to see how he was destressing while begging her not to go back to Hidden Leaf with her parents. She still could hear his lamented voice in her mind.

"No Sakura-chan! Don't Go! Don't leave me alone please-. "

He grasped her arm rather painfully with tear-streaking face. Her heart was wounded by looking at him. No she didn't wanna leave either... She wanted to stay with Sasori, her first real friend... but her parents wanted to live their own village with their children..

"I'm sorry really sorry, Sasori-kun but mum and dad want to go back to Hidden Leaf... "

" I don't care about your parents! You're my only friend and you- "

" No I can't... Sorry, Sasori-kun! I'm SO SORRY! "

With that word, she quickly dashed out from the room and went back to her house.

When her mother opened the door to let Sakura in, she was surprised how her daughter looked so destressed. However, Sakura quickly ran into her room after greeting her before she could ask.

She curled up in her bed and muttered in tears.

"I'm so sorry Sasori-kun... "

Then, she fell asleep until a while ago.

Her heart ached badly, She actually wanted to go back to Sasori and appologized her rude behavior. but she couldn't as they were going to leave Hidden Sand next early morining..

She sighed sadly at the memory and slowly walked forward... She tentively moved her hand then felt something wet on her hand... something very warm and sticky rather.. It irked her terribly and she tried to find the kitchen or bathroom so that she could wash off the substance... however she noticed that floor was also wet... and strong steel scent stung her nose.

What is this really?

Was the water leaking from old water pipe?

How come I can't hear any noise? Where are dad, mum and Seann? Are they still sleeping even after hearing the loud noise downstairs?

Then she noticed someone was walking towards her.

" Dad? Mum? Are you here? Was is some power cut? Why is the floor so wet? I can't see anything! Have you got any torch with you? "

She called them however the person didn't say any word and walked towards her.

" Is it you, Seann? Why don't you say anything?? "

" Dad? Mum Seann? You guys are scaring me. I can't see anything! "

Abruptly something alerted her sense... , telling to get away from there immediately.

She was hastily moving to go back to her room yet a cold hand stopped her with a whisper.

" Where are you going, Sakura-chan? "

She gasped as she knew the owner of the voice...

" S-Sasori-kun? "

" Hello, My precious Sakura-chan... "

" W-why are you here, Sasori-kun... "

She couldn't see yet she felt he was smiling.

" To get you back Of course... "

" No... I told you Sasori-kun... I can't... cos my mum, dad and my bro- "

" Oh, don't worry about them Sakura-chan.. They are not here anymore. "

" W-what do you mean...? Why aren't they here?.. "

Sakura didn't like where this conversation was going... She felt something wasn't really right...

She felt him smirked even disturbingly wider in dark.

" Cos I Killed Them ALL "

Whispering in her ear, Sasori's small arm snaked up her arm and his cold finger carressed her pale neck.

She went frantic as she realized that real reason of wet, sticky floor and tried to move away.

However, the owner of the arm tightly captured her with a sigh.

" I Won'T Let You Go... Now, You're ALL MINE.... We are together FOREVER, My Precious Sakura-chan... "

She wanted to scream in horror yet she couldn't as Sasori touched the pressure point on her neck.

All she remembered before being unconcious was a hauntingly beautiful and innocent face of her little friend Sasori Akasuna.

Additonal Information:

Sakura is a 10 years old girl who recently moved out from Hidden Leaves village to live in Hidden Sand with her parents and her elder brother. Because her distinctive haircolour and high grade in school, she was chased and bullied by kids in there. One day she hid in a cave which she found while wiping her tears, Sasori, a boy about same age as her comes up her with his handmade puppet. They talk and soon become friends. (Well for Sasori, he thinks her as one and only person he cares) However, one day her parents tell her that they are going back to live in Hidden Leaves village...so Sakura goes to Sasori to tell her about moving out however Sasori doesn't like the idea and tries to stop Sakura from going..

* * *

Toy8- SasoSaku AU comedy romance

Sakura Haruno hadn't ever imagined One day, she might be sold by her mentor for the sake of her gamble addiction and ever ever hadn't predicted that it might have changed her life eternally...

All except one gasped in astonishment when Chiyo, the counsellor from Hidden Sand village revealed all her cards on the poker table with a chuckle

" Ho ho ho, It seems I'm the one who won this time. So, Tsunade-hime, I guess I can demand something as my winning prize... how about... "

Chiyo stood and casually walking inside of the vast meeting room. She glanced outside from the window and noticed a remarkable size of crator which seemed recently being created on the ground. Her eyes captured a certain rose-petal haired young kunoichi and her teammate, a Kyubi's vessel called Naruto who looked her back with a frantic motion.

"Geeze! Sakura-chan! Don't kill me!"

Chiyo's old, yet calcurative eyes narrowed in amusement and turned back to focus on the ones of the Hokage.

"Lending me your dear young apprentice for a while so that I can obtain some medical knowledge which seems lacking in Hidden Sand village at present... "

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sakura Haruno? "

"Oh yes, Sakura. I've talked with her a few times and found her quite polite and likable..."

Chiyo knew how much Tsunade, her old arch enemy adored the young girl as if she was her own daughter.

" I assume that it can be a better option than just increasing your debt by this game, Tsunade-hime? "

" ...... How long do you need to keep her?... "

The leader of Hidden Leaves stared back at the senile, deceptive councelor from Hidden Sand with a slight glare.

" Half a year. "

The blond volumpuous leader groaned inwardly as she could imagine Naruto's angry shout and accused face clearly in her mind. However, she didn't want Shizune to find out her debt had been doubled by this game...

She closed eyes and nodded in defeat.

" Very well, I'll inform Sakura to head to Hidden Sand promptly "

" Excellent. I'm looking forward to it, Tsunade-hime. "

Chiyo nodded and left the room.

Addictional Infomation:

Tsunade, Chiyo and other village leaders plays a poker in one meeting of Kages and The old woman wins and demandes Tsunade to lend Sakura to provide her vast medical knowledge to Hidden Sand whlie staying her house where she lives with her obnoxious grand-son Sasori as her new assistant.

* * *

Toy9- SasoSaku AU

Sasori entered the guest room silently without alerting his presence to a certain rose petal-haired girl who was currently busy herself at writing something on scrolls and notes. His sleepy, bored looking eyes landed on a photoframe on the bedside table.

In the photographe, there were smiling Sakura, two boys and one adult male. His eyes narrowed when he saw the black haired boy next to Sakura in the pic.

" Who are they? "

Sakura slightly jumped in the chair and turned back to see the intruder with a gasp.

"S-Sasori! What are you doing here? "

He looked at her disinterestingly while grabbing the photoframe.

" Who are these people in the photographe? "

She just wanted to tell that it wasn't his business however she remember the word from Tsunade so she muttered with a sigh.

" They are... people from my old team called Team7... Naruto, the blond haired boy is still in my current teamate though. Kakashi-sensei was my old teacher while the blackhaired boy, Sasuke-kun- "

" Why do you call him with that petname while you call other boy with only name? "

" ...C-cos... "

" You've got a special feeling for him... "

Sasori muttered as a matter of fact rather than questioning her.

Sakura blushed slightly.

" No I haven't..."

" I know you have cos I heard you wispering his name while you were sleeping the other night"

" What- "

Sasori advanced towards her without warning.

" I saw you sweating and groaning while whispering his name... "

Sakura's eyes widened as a realization hit her. Her memory of the night came back to her... It wasn't actually a dream... Sasori WAS in her room... The soft, cold hand which carressed her tear stained cheek belonged to Sasori!

" How dare you to enter my room whlie I was sleeping! "

Sakura glared while blushing in embrassement. but disconcering her outburst, he just stared at her with another bored expression.

" It was your doing as your loud groans woke me up... so I had to know what was going on... "

The truth was her groans sounded rather erotic to Sasori and couldn't go back sleep so he went to her room instead...

Sasori remembered the night clearly...

After entering her room, he walked to the bed Sakura was sleeping and looked at her pale face.

Her mouth slightly opened and several gasps came from it. In some reason, he felt an urge to cover the moistened lips with his own... Kneeling down next to her bed and leaned his face on her. However, it stopped just one inch from her face when she whispered someone's name.

" Sa-suke- kun... "

He immadiately move his head back with widen eyes. He admonished his behaviour and looked back at Sakura's face then noticed the tear came from her closed eyes. Another gasp came from the girl's mouth and more tears fell on her cheeks. He sighed and gently stroked her cheek which was much more softer than he had imagined... It felt wonderful... He hadn't ever remembered and haven't ever done any human contact in his life.

Sakura faintly sighed and her lips formed a small smile with a another sigh.

Sasori's eyes softened. Slowly and silently he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Toy 10-Music to His Ears-SasoSaku AU comedy smut- I just hope no Muse loves would kill me for writing this.... smut... *hides*

The drabble is dedicated to my new DA friend, LittlePinky as Christmas present. *wide grin*

* * *

Landing on the roof top gracefully, Sasori grimaced at a loud sound of the music which floated from his beloved pink haired Kinoishi's bed room.

He effortlessly slipped into her room while being unnoticed by his apple of eyes who was currently undressing while humming the same melody came from her laptop computer.

He smirked while walked up to his unsuspected beautiful victim to claim her lips however her mouth was already occupied by something else... which was sickly sweet cherry lolipop... He sighed and sneaked his arms around on her petit form, whispering in her ear.

"How disappointing... I can't even get nice, warm greeting after coming back from a tedious mission? "

He swiftly twirled her around and took her lolipop from her moistened mouth and throw it in a bin next to the desk.

"By the way, what is this horrendous sound, Little Girl? It's quite simply hurting my ears... "

" What do you mean, horrendous, It's wicked, It's one of the most beautiful musics I've heard ".

Sakura blinked her eyes in disbelief

" This band, the Muse is very famous in all over the place. How come you don't know it? "

" Well because I'm a matured man who hasn't got time to spend some worthless things such as music... well except Classical music. "

" Oh hey then you would love it, Sasori. cos the vocalist Matthew Bellamy is such a great pianist and most of their songs were very beautifully crafted like some art, "

Sasori's eyes invisibly twitched by looking at how his beloved narrowed her eyes in so much adoration...

No, no he wasn't jealous of this some human called Er... Matthew Bellamy... no he's too great to feel that way.

" Hey, look at what Matthew Bellamy wrote back to my e-mail. "

Sakura cheerfully dragged a reluctant former criminal infront of her laptop computer which currently displayed a site called The Muse.

" Isn't he so nice to write back to me even though he's so so busy at doing some tour at the moment? "

She looked at Sasori with another smile while pointing at the letter from the person. Of course Sasori didn't give a damn and even didn't bother to read it..

How dare this insolent brat is flirting with my Sakura... (No he isn't He just wrote back to her cos yeah he was nice and her letter was quite amusing for him or?...)

Sasori rubbed his temple while quite frankly got annoyed how his little pink flower was bubbling about this Muse thing instead of giving him well-deserved attention.

Then some naughty idea popped in his head.

" Hm... Very well then, why don't you indulge me with your favourite music, Little Girl.... "

A title, New Born flashed in screen of the computer...

He stepped behind of Sakura and pushed her body against the desk. He started gently nibbling her sensitive ears as the song made a calm melody.

" Ah... "

Sakura tried to wiggle away however he quickly sandwitched her body between his slender yet strong body and her desk...

His hands slowly moved up to her upperbody and massaged her soft mounds gently but gradually became harder by follwing how the sound was going. He pinched her nipple with his left digits while keep massaging her right mound, The straps of scanty red top were slid off and showing her flawless juicy tits between his long fingers... He kept kneeding and tweaking her rose bud hard as the heavy sound of guitar came from computer,

" Ack! Sasori,"

He smirked against her neck and slid two fingers of other hand inside of her mouth and let them swim inside of her cavity to explore....

Unconciously Sakura''s lips envelopped his fingers and his extermities immediately were drenched. He took out his fingers inside of her mouth and slowly travelling down infront of slightly damped laced knickers. His fingers slid inside and danced around her wet hold

Her voice hitched in pleasure and she gritted her teeth not to moan too loudly... He pressed her body back to lean on him slightly to savour her sweet lips. His tongue chased her own tongue greedily Their saliva were mingled at the same time the guitar player played a heavy riff. When the vocalist sung with very high pitch tone, simultenously, Sasori stuck his two wet fingers deep inside of her pussy. Sakura moaned wantonly with similar hight pitch tone to the vocalist as Sasori mercilessly moved them inside of her. The wowing sound dubbed her own plesured moans as he pushed his fingers in and out ... She panted vigorously as the music become louder and louder while the movement of Sasori's skillful fingers pushed her to edge... Sasori moved his hand which was playing with her milky boob to take off his fly and revealed his now fully erected shaft. He shoved into her welcoming, warm and dripping wet cavity without momentum..

Her eyes shut tightly with a gasp as his throbbing manhood stubbed deep inside of her wet hold from behind. Grabbing her creamy thighs, he pulled in and out faster and faster while making her scream louder and louder. Hot sweat coated both of bodies. Sasori roughly pulled Sakura's face to claim her lucious mouth once more before their orgasms brought their senses to maxium.

Sakura moaned weakly while leaning back against his firm torso. Gently pressing his lips on Sakura's lips, Sasori smirked

" Well I have to admit that their music isn't bad... However, your moan and pant are truly music to my ears, my Little Girl. "

..


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled-SasoSaku one-shot

A quick random SasoSaku one-shot for the contest by Eternal Grey.

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to do raunchy smexual acts with him in 24/7.

* * *

A young seventeen years old boy was stralling on a high street. He inwardly sighed, glancing monotonous displays of life in front of him. Because of his un-earthy, godlike physical features, some girls smiled at him flirtatiously when they passed by... He didn't even bother staring at them as these things happened almost every hour in his life. He groaned that his best mate Deidara had just gone to Amsterdam for a week to buy some high-quality weed from a new drug dealer he recently met at someone's party. Even though he didn't show much, Sasori still missed his obnoxious and lousy best mate's company.

Boring.. utterly boring...

Then, he spotted a charity shop he hadn't noticed before. In reality, he wasn't exactly a person who was interested in these kind of shops. His family was overly loaded and he was rather disgusted by his parents who donated little money to these charity organizations to just keep their society status CLEAN. To just make people believe that his family was one of the most prestigious families you could adore. He sneered while thinking about his own family which was full of deceit and fake. He roughly stroked his bright red hair in slight irritation and grabbed the door handle of the shop to open but he didn't notice an old woman who was about to get out the shop and made this poor woman fall down on the floor. He stared at the woman disinterestedly and about to go further but someone shouted him loudly and roughly pushed him aside.

"What kind of a man ARE YOU?! "

He looked down to see the owner of the voice. It was a young girl. She was about his age with soft pink petal colored hair. She gently clasped the old woman's arm and wrapped around her own shoulder to pull her up from the ground.

He didn't see her face as her hair completely covered her eyes.

"Are you alright, Madam?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. Thanks so much for helping me. Miss."

The old woman gratefully smiled at the young girl while holding her handbag tightly with her hands.

"That's nothing... I'm glad you didn't get injured or anything... Take care and have a nice afternoon."

She softly smiled back at the woman, holding the door to open to let her out.

Once she closed the door, the girl immediately whipped her head back to glare at him.

Sasori slightly gasped when he felt her blazing emerald eyes shot him with so much intensity. He felt a strong shiver on his back when her beautiful iridescent green orbs landed on his own grazed charcoaled ones. This girl was unrealistically beautiful with her rose colored hair. Now he knew that her hair color wasn't artificial but natural by observing how it gracefully cascaded on her small feminine shoulders. He couldn't believe how he didn't meet this girl before... How could he ever not see this girl who could be his muse even though he had been living almost his life in this small town?

However his pleasant reverie was harshly interrupted by the girl's cold voice.

"Would you please leave the shop if you don't buy anything? I have to close the shop in five minutes."

She quickly turned to go back the till to serve another customer who was waiting.

Smiling apologetically to the customer, she gave back some change.

Sasori looked around the shop and grabbed some book with the title Spirituality on a surprisingly well-organized bookshelf.

He went to the till and handed the book with 5 pounds note to the girl who previously shouted at him.

The girl coolly held them and about to give the change but Sasori swiftly grabbed her hand instead while smirking.

She gasped and tried to wiggle her hand away in his firm grip.

"Get. Off. Me."

Annoyed, she glared at him. He loosened the hold but still kept grasping her wrist.

"My apologies for my early rude behavior, Miss. May I make it up with something?"

"Just leave this place immediately please so that I can go home..."

"Well I gladly will as long as you let me do something to show my apology. How about some coffee after your work?"

"I told you already... I don't need anything. Just leave me alone..."

A small smile crept up on his beautiful face like a doll.

This girl was surely different from any girl he had ever encountered and quite excited him. She didn't stare at him with any adoration, lust or fear like people usually did

All he could see from her mesmerizing eyes was annoyance and some kind of anger.

He pondered how they would look like if her stunning eyes displayed another emotion other than emotions she clearly shown him at the moment and he felt a strong urge to see them.

Probably god thought he have already given too many favors to Sasori so this time he did interrupt his blissful time as some banging noise was heard in the small shop with some shouting from outside.

The girl quickly looked outside and her eyes lit up in delight as she recognized the person.

She slid her wrist out from his now gentle hold and went to open the door to greet the person outside. The person immediately gave her a bear hug with ever cheerful smile.

"Hey, Naruto. What happened?"

"I went to the market and thought I could meet you up as you're working here. So what's up, Sakura-chan?"

"Ugh... don't ask me..."

Sighing, Sasori walked towards the door to leave the shop as his amusement was taken by some unwelcome intruder.

When he was about to leave the shop, he looked at her with a smirk.

"It's such a pleasure to have met you, Sakura-san. See you soon..."

The girl he knew now, whose name was Sakura, looked away with a snort.

"I don't think we will"

"You never know..."

He chuckled while waving his hand at her and started walking on the street.


	6. Chapter 6

A quick one-shot SasoSaku fanfic for Sakura's birthday. (28th of March).

Happy Birthday Sakura! We Love You and of course Sasori Loves You ETERNALLY. *wide grin*

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to do rounchy smexual acts with him in 24/7. *smirks*

* * *

Sweet 16th Birthday, Sakura!-SasoSaku one-shot fanfic

* * *

28 th of March, that was a little special day for Sakura Haruno as it was the 16th year of her birthday. She had just come back from a dinner with Naruto and other friends at the noodle bar Naruto favoured most. Smiling contentedly, she was about to turn to a corner to go home but stopped as something appeared in front of her, abruptly.

Sakura glared at a shadowned figure who was blocking her path .

" Hey, kunoichi. "

A man in dark cloak smirked at her, waving his hand.

"Who are you...? "

" I'm Deidara who used to be Sasori's partner and I also was the one who abducted that one-tailed demon... "

Her emerald eyes narrowed in disgust.

" What do you want, Akatsuki... "

" Heh, easy girl, I'm just a messanger who came here to give you some present... for your birthday from someone you know... "

" W-wait, How come do you know my birth date? "

" Well... You're actually quite known among us, Sakura Haruno... "

The missing nin smirked tauntedly.

" Anyway, You need to come with me so that I can give you the special present... "

" I won't go anywhere with some Akatsuki who tried to destroy my village... "

She turned away to leave however she halted as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

" Where are you going, kunoichi? "

" Going home, of course. I haven't got time to listen to your gibblish... "

" Your home? Well... if there's still any... "

He chuckled darkly.

Her perfect eyebrow raised in suspicion.

" What do you mean..? "

Then, Sakura's eyes soon widened in fear as she realized what exactly his speciality was.

" You- no you won't- "

Sakura ran back to the direction of her home in bullet speed... however stopped in track as she only found deblis of a four stories flat which was completely dismantled by the inpact of fire and explosion.

" You-! "

" Heh, That's for defeating my dear previous partner, Sasori and making me stick with a total idiot called Tobi... "

He snorted.

" but I didn't' kill Sasori. It was Chiyo-baa sama who killed him or rather Sasori killed himself... "

" I don't care... you can't imagine how much annoying to be teamed up with Tobi... "

Deidara's face grimaced while staring at Sakura.

" So are you gonna come with me or not? "

" Come to where? "

Sakura closed her eyes while rubbing her temple as her head started throbbing terribly..

" You will know soon... "

He opened his waist porch, taking out some clay to creat a large clay falcon. As he casted a spell, the clay creature on his palm was transformed into a gigantic clay falcon. He grabbed her arm while hopping on the back of the creature.

She yelled in suprise.

Hey!

The bird flew to the sky high and headed to some direction.

" So... what's this special present... and who is from ? "

Sakura bended her knee while looking down on the terrain from the above.

" Heh, Who can he be? "

" He? Is it a man? Look, Akatsuki, I don't know what you're thinking but... I don't know anyone in your filthy organization "

" Are you sure? "

Deidara looked at her with a strange smirk

" Of course I'm sure... "

" Well we'll see... "

Sakura slightly cocked her head in confusion.

As Deidara recognized a familiar cottage in the middled of mountain, the clay bird slowly landed on the ground.

" Well kunoichi, we've arrived "

Sakura quickly hopped off, not letting him to touch her any more. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he also hopped off from the bird.

" Bang"

The creature dissapeared with a smoke.

" Follow me. "

Deidara glanced at Sakura once and started walking towards the cottage.

Sakura reluctantly walked behind of the S-class criminal, not letting her guard off.

He knocked the door of a small but well-maintained cottage.

" It's me, Danna. Open the door will you? "

A soft grumble was heard inside the door as it opened and revealed some man with distinctive crimson hair.

Sakura gasped in fear and astonishment as she hadn't ever expected to see the man, her fomidable opponent once more.

" What-... but How- "

" Long time no seeing you, little girl? "

" S-Sasori... "

" It's pleasurble honour that you still remembered my name... "

Sasori opened the door widely to let them in.

Sakura kept staying close to the door so that she immediately could run away when he tried to attack her... Sure, this Akatsuki did give her a reward for defeating him but it didn't mean that she did trust the missing nin fully. No, there's no way in hell she would-

Sasori softly smiled at her while guiding them to a spacious living room.

" Help youself, Little Girl... I shall bring some drink to toast your birthday, well special birthday... "

He waved his hands towards her while heading to the door which lead to a kitchen.

She awkwardly seated on the soft looking sofa while Deidara sat down on a burgandy coloured old armchair, stretching his tired legs.

Sasori came back, holding a tray with three beautiful decorative glasses which identically filled with dark red liquid.

Sakura stared at these glasses.

" but Sasori, you are a puppet... how come- "

" Well not any more, my dear Little Girl... I'm now a human after getting revived, Oh and do not worry I'm not planning to poison you with these drinks. If you prefer, I can taste all of them to make sure there's no poison in them..."

Sasori gracefully took one glass and sipped one by one.

After that, Sasori walked towards Sakura to hand a glass and took one for himself while Deidara took another one.

" For your special birthday, Sakura Haruno "

" Thanks... "

Sakura sipped a little while thanking them for this odd welcome. She stared at the puppeteer, tasting more of the utterly aromantic wine.

" So... Sasori... What's the present your er... previous partner is talking about? May I have it now? "

" Well, You've already got... "

" Huh? What do you mean? You didn't give me anything yet... You gotta be kidding me if you made me come here to just taste this wine well very delicious but still- "

Sakura looked at him as if he grew two heads.

" No, no, Of course not, Just look more carefully around you, Little Girl... "

Sasori smirked while taking another swig, keeping his eye on her with a strange smile.

" No, I can't see anything "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes, I'm pretty sure. There's nothing I can think- "

Sakura's eyes became like a saucer.

" Wait- Are you saying- "

" Yes, That's right, Sakura. I AM the present... "

" W-what are you talking about? I'm only 16!! YOu can't do that to me! "

" Well, I certainly can... You're already out of the border of Hidden Leaves and this place used to be a no man's land until me and Deidara came here therefore no law exists... "

Sasori seated next to her on the sofa to get closer while smirking darkly.

" A-are you joking r-right? "

" Do you honestly think I'm a kind of person who says a joke? "

" No- There's no way in hell I'll be with you- "

" but my Little Girl, you haven't got anywhere to live now besides, there's no way you can go back to your dear village as you're already a missing-nin like me and Deidara.. "

" but I was JUST kidnapped by you and your partner! "

" Who believes you? Who actually saw the kidnapping? You don't seriously think that Deidara didn't anything to tamper you before bring you here do you? "

Sakura turned her head to certain nasty blond culprit with a furious glare

" You A- "

" Tsk, tsk. Mind your language, Such a beautiful and intelligent one as you shouldn't use dirty words... "

Sasori's beautiful eyes closed in disapprovement. Sakura froze as he whispered in her ear with a dark chuckle

" I shall teach you decent, proper manners from now on, MY dear sweet WIFE Sakura... "


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't planning to submit the snippet of this silly SasoSaku but I couldn't resist after some fanatic deisaso girl accused me for Loving Sakura. *snorts*

She said she hated all of my pics related to Sakura. *rolls eyes*

Couldn't she be more mature for not coming to the gallery of a total SasoSaku and Sakuratard like me. *snorts*

Anyway, this SasoSaku was written a quite long time ago and some of you might have read it already. Well hopefully someone will like it. *sheepish grin*

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will force Sakura to have all raunchy, smexual act with him for 24/7... *shifts eyes*

By the way, don't take seriously what I wrote cos I just felt like teasing these insane people who has been flooding entire internet with Hate... *chuckles*

As I said it was just a snippet so I might edit it later. *sheepish grin*

Deceptive Chat-Snippet of my SasoSaku with slight deisaku one-shot

Sasori landed on the roof of a small detached house in residential area. He effortlessly opened the window of a room and sneaked in, wondering what he would do with his beloved Sakura later. He was horny like hell as he hadn't seen her for more than one day thanks to that idiotic leader Pein. However he got a message from one of her message birds that his beloved rose petal haired angel wouldn't come back home until midnight so he headed to some place to look at some SasoSaku goodies as well as his Sakura pics on Deviantart site.

He immediately went to a small desk which faced against the window and opened a laptop on the desk. It was already on, that damn witch surely loved spending her time on net. What a geek she was. Sasori sneered while opening the page of the owner of the computer.

Good. At least she submitted quite many SasoSaku pics on her gallery this week.. He noted that he wouldn't annoy her by appearing in her dream to force her to draw more of him and his Sakura pics for a while.

He opened to see one of her SasoSaku pics with a grin but it quickly dissipated as he saw some nasty comments on her pic.

The comment was written in only capitals.

**IT'S SO DISGUSTING!**

**HOW DARE YOU DRAWING WITH MY SASORI WITH THAT STUPID, UGLY, NASTY PINK HAIRED BITCH? **

**SASORI IS MINE!**

His well-shaped eyebrow twitched.

What did you this idiotic girl just write? Stupid? His Sakura was clearly million times intelligent than this brat on the comment by creating an antidote of his lethal poison as well she even outsmarted and broken his favourite puppet.

Ugly? Hadn't this insolent brat realized that he wanted to turn his Sakura into a puppet even before he fought against her and his old grandmother? He was still in Hiruko puppet but he had already seen the worth beauty to be eternally preserved.

He visibly narrowed his eyes perilously when he read the next line.

SASORI IS MINE!

Sasori literary cringed with the word, sighing deeply to refrain himself from smashing the poor laptop while keeping his eyes on the comment.

He began typing as his eyes stared at the screen sharply.

**I would like to know which part of this pic can be so revolting like you claim... **

**In my opinion, the pic was adequately drawn. **

**(My) Sakura is no mean ugly and I'm quite amazed someone can't see the beauty of her includes her inner beauty.. You must haven't got any artistic eyes I'm afraid. **

**I'm also very stunned how you can miss out her selflessness who always risks her life to save anyone around her. **

He pressed the return key.

A five seconds later, another comment appeared.

**Who are you? **

**THE BITCH KILLED MY SASORI! **

Sasori inwardly groaned. So, there were indeed some idiotic people around on DA like Deidara told him about the other day.

He started typing.

**It doesn't concern you whoever I am. You may consider me as just a bystander.**

**(My)Sakura didn't kill Sasori. It was his own grandmother. It was a sort of self-defence. **

**Besides, how could she kill him when she was stubbed by him numerous times? That's absurd. She couldn't even move at the time when Sasori was attacking to kill them. **

**(My)Sakura broke both his prized puppets but it would be even if you remembered Sasori indirectly killed Gaara, the fifth Kazekage by extracting his one-tailed demon.**

He pressed the return key, waiting for the next comment to come up. He was certain this brat would

write him back in a minute.

A nasty smirk crept up on his face as he was reading the another illogical comment.

Meanwhile, Deidara was leaping on the roof to roof, looking for his partner, Sasori. He was quite certain where he could be if he wasn't at his Sakura's house.

He smirked as he saw the familiar rooftop of a house. He effortlessly landed on the roof and glancing inside of the room. Here he was as he expected. Sasori was preoccupied with the laptop belonged to someone Sasori disliked but let alive for a few reasons.

He casually opened the door and entered the room.

Yo, Danna. I thought you would be here...

Sasori didn't even turn to greet him as usual. He rolled his eyes as he walked towards the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He grinned as he found what he was looking for and he took it out from a case.

He pressed the switch of a small laptop.

Internet Explorer came up to the screen and next the first page of Deviantart site came up.

He twitched his eyes as the screen wasn't exactly large enough to feed his eyes. He mumbled under his breath which directly went to a certain current another occupant of the room.

He browsed the gallery of DA, looking at some great art about him but paled when he saw a pic where him and Sasori were wearing woman clothes and kissing!

WTH!

He gaped, feeling his heart restricted, swallowing his saliva.

He shook his eyes, trying to remove the horrifying image he had just seen, he moved to look at some DeiSaku pics. He deeply sighed in content as he found very beautiful pics of them together...

It's such a shame that the rose-petal haird girl was already taken by his partner, Sasori. Anyway, he was smiling as he read the comments on the pic. However his eyes were glued a certain comment on the pic.

**YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DRAW THE UGLY PINK HAIRED BITCH WITH DEIDARA!**

**HE BELONGS TO SASORI, SASORI ONLY!**

Me and Danna?

A very disturbing image flew into his mind, he immediately felt like throwing up all the contents in his stomach he had earlier in local pub. He swallowed hard to refrain to do so.

He hoped Sasori hadn't seen this comment yet. He was certain Sasori would hunt down the person whoever she was and maimed her until the body would not make any trace as a human.

Mind you, Sasori might have let him using his art for that.

Deidara smirked darkly at the idea as he didn't feel any compassion for the idiotic, delusional girl or those who drew him and Sasori in disturbing female attires, even worse made them something they DEFINITELY wouldn't ever do.

Deidara began typing on the comment.

**Can you tell me where the heck of the stupid idea came from? I don't remember anything like that was mentioned in the manga or the anime EVER...**

He pressed the return key with a huff.

Another comment came up in few minuites.

Well it's obvious cos they are cute together.

Deidara blinked a few times. What kind of rubbish idea is that? Has she got a brain?

He typed, not able to stop him from rolling his eyes.

**So, is it only reason why you think Sasori belongs to Deidara? **

He pressed the return, waiting for the another comment to come up.

Another comment came up immediately.

**Deidara always call Sasori, Danna too. He must love Sasori so much!**

He snorted. If he hadn't ever called other members with this honorific...

**That's not true at all. Deidara also calls other members with the honorific such as Kisame and Itachi.**

**It was just a way to show some respect to older members than him. (Well, most of time, he was forced to use it. )**

He pressed the return, glancing back at Sasori who was typing some words currently. He wondered what his partner was so preoccupied. He turned back to read the new comment.

**Well It doesn't matter. Sasori and Deidara should be together, they should be married and have some kids. They would be very cute~ **

Alright, this was truly insane...

He typed, feeling some nausea coming up to him.

**Having kids with a man? Are you nuts? Well you at least know that man can't be pregnant right?**

He pressed the return, waiting for another comment.

**But I've read fanfics Deidara and Sasori got pregnant and having beautiful kids many times.**

WTH... He thought Akatsuki was insane bunch of people but there he was wrong. He hadn't ever seen so lunatic person like this girl.

He typed another comment.

**Look, woman. Deidara is straight. He rather prefers spending his time in brothel than to spending his time with Sasori. Sasori is no way other than straight. They also dislike each other in some point even though they are partners as they don't respect each other's art. Deidara didn't give a damn when Sasori was killed. Sasori didn't give a damn about whatever Deidara did with his great art in the past. **

He smirked as the next comment which came up less than one minute.

While Deidara typed his next words, Sasori rubbed his temple, trying to suppress his annoyance towards the brat on the previous comment. His patience for the insolent brat was wearing thin.

**Quite frankly, I'm not exactly sure why you can so openly claim someone you don't even know personally. Haven't you ever wondered he has got a right to love anyone he loves not you?**

**It's quite amusing you can even think someone great as him would love some ordinary girl who hasn't got any skills to impress him as a shinobi and quite unlikely possesses the rare beauty to feed his artistic eyes.**

**Sadly I don't find you possessing much of intelligence to spark his interest either...**


	8. Chapter 8

My Sakura-SasoSaku one-shot fanfic

Sasori Akasuna thought his life was ever peaceful because of Sakura Haruno, his first ever friend who has been living his next door. He' s been secretly been in love with her since he was small but he didn't have guts to confess his feeling as he's afraid to spoil their long time friendship.

However, he found out that she recently got a boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, a notorious womaniser in her class.

Now, Sasori needs to win Sakura back from filthy Uchiha no matter what.

"Mum?"

"Ah, Sakura. Can you go to Sasori-kun's house, he seems having a nasty flu."

"Sasori? Yeah, sure. "

"Take this soup with you. He must be quite hungry now "

Sakura's mother handed her securely wrapped up cream chicken soup container with a smile

"Alright, see you later, mum. "

Sakura waved as she headed to Sasori's house.

She opened the key of his front door. She slowly went upstairs to go Sasori's bedroom.

"Sasori? "

She quietly opened the door of the bedroom.

There he was, lying on his bed, his face slightly flushed with a fever.

She went towards the bed to greet him.

"Hey, Sasori? How do you feel? Are you hungry? Mum made some soup for you. "

"Hey, Sakura. I haven't thought you came... "

Sasori slightly moved his head to greet her back.

"Why not? "

He turned his head slightly away, feeling awkward.

"Well, it's because I kinda slagged off your boyfriend and I thought you were angry with me... for that... "

Sakura blinked once but rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that heartless to ignore when my long time best friend is ill in bed alone... "

A pang of pain stung Sasori but ignored it.

"Oh yeah... "

Sakura gently touched his forehead then earlobe. He felt a slight shiver through his body.

"Hm... you seem having a slight fever, Saso. Have you taken any fluid? "

Sasori nodded his head

"Yeah, I've just had a glass of water. "

"Have you eaten anything? "

"No... I didn't feel hungry. "

"That's not good. I'll heat up this soup for you. You need to eat something. "

"Thanks, Saa-chan "

Softly smiling with a small nod, Sakura left the room to go to kitchen.

Sasori watched her leaving the room and made a small contented sigh.

The soft smile of her reminded him of the first time he met Sakura when he was 5 years old. At the time, Sasori was very short and skinny boy with pale skin who loved playing with his puppets by himself. He didn't like the way other children looked at him because of his striking red hair or his unusual gold like eyes. So he was always staying alone. Then, Sakura's family moved in next door. She was such a sweet creature with adorable, bright smile on her face. She wasn't intimidated by his pale skin or his hair colour. Perhaps, it was because she had the most unusual hair colour he had ever seen with striking, mesmerizing large emerald eyes. Sasori thought she was a porcelain doll who should be kept on shelf as a art but his first thought was quickly interrupted with a small cheerful voice.

"Hey, I'm Sakura. I've just moved in to your next door. Nice to meet you. "

Sasori stared at this little girl for a moment then greeted her back.

"I'm Sasori... Um... "

Sakura's eyes landed on his handmade puppet on the ground. Her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"What is it? Can I have a look? "

"Um... It's just a puppet. Yeah... sure... "

He gently picked up his hand made cat puppet with a hat and handed to Sakura.

"Thanks!"

She attentively held the puppet with her small hands while marvelling the quality of small puppet with a sigh.

Sasori watched her fiddling his puppet with excitement and it made him slightly proud of himself.

Unconsciously, his lips turned upward.

"Do you wanna play with it, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, I do love to... but I don't know how to... "

"I'll show you. "

He gently held her hand which holding bars of the puppet and slowly moved the bars sideways.

The puppet bowed as well as danced with a pirouette as he moved the bar diagonally this time.

She gasped, blinking her eyes in astonishment. She turned to look at his face with widened eyes.

"Wow... "

He chuckled softly as she looked so adorable.

"Amazing. I wanna get one like this. Where did you buy this puppet, Sasori-kun? "

"I didn't buy it. I made it by myself. "

"Did you make it? Wow...That's so wicked~ Oops... I've got to go.. My mum is making the dinner for me. See you later, thanks for playing with me, Sasori-kun! "

It made him slightly disappointed because he wanted to play with her more but he nodded.

"Can we play tomorrow, Sasori-kun? "

His eyes slightly lit up as he looked at her.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Wicked. See you tomorrow, Sasori-kun!"

She gently pecked on his cheek and ran back to her home.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan... "

Sasori blushed slightly and touched the place where she had just pecked, looking forward to seeing the beautiful little girl like a flower next day.

He went back in the house.

"I'm home, mum. "

"Welcome home, hunny. Your dinner will be ready in a half hour. "

His mother smiled as she came from the kitchen.

"Alright, mum. "

Nodding once, he went to bathroom to wash his hands. His mind was preoccupied with the girl with sweet petal coloured hair he had just met. He felt like making a new puppet for this adorable girl so that she could play with him. He headed his room and took out the notebook he used for designing his cat puppet. He picked one pencil from his pencil holder and started drawing a puppet of little girl then little boy. A small smile crept up on his face as the drawing was completed with coloured pencils.

He quickly closed the notebook and went downstairs to have his dinner after washing his hands once more.

Next day about a lunch time, a door bell rang. Sasori was in his room, he was making a new puppet of little girl.

He heard his mother opening to the front door.

"Hello, Madam. I'm Sakura Haruno. Me and my parents have just moved in to your next door. I wonder if I can play with Sasori-kun. "

"Ah, Sakura-chan. You must be the sweet girl my son was talking about all day. Of course. Come in. "

Sasori could feel his cheek getting warm by the word of his cheerful mother as she took her to the living room.

"Have a seat, dear. I'll bring some tea and cake. "

"Thank you so much. "

"Sasori? Your little lovely friend is here~ "

As Sasori looked at his newly made puppet with a still flushing face, rushing to downstairs.

His face even more turned flushed when he saw Sakura plopping her on a sofa like a sweet china doll and soon rewarded him a sweet, dazzling smile as she saw him coming towards her.

It struck him like a shooting arrow and ever since the day Sasori Akasuna had been deeply in love with the girl with petal coloured hair.

Yet, some cocky ass was about to take his one and only Cherry girl from him. The thought made his blood boil...

Sasori grabbed her hands.

"Don't go... I don't want you to go to him, Saa-chan. "

"Saso- "

"I won't let him have you. That bastard doesn't deserve your innocence. "

"Wha- "

Sasori held her face, stroking fondly, his eyes were fixated on her own.

"Don't you see it, Saa-chan? I should have you, I should have all of your innocence cos I love you more than anything. I've been in love with you all these years ago, since I was five. I always wanted you, but I was so, so afraid that it might spoil our long time relationship by that. But... I can 't take it anymore. I just can't stand how the bastard holds you as you belong to him as just a toy, disposable junk... Can't you see it? You're special. You deserve much better man than that snobbish ass. You deserve a man who understands you more than anyone else and you know who this man can be? That's ME! "


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura the Succubus-SasoSaku**

A cheerful laughter was heard as a couple of young girls and boys were walking down on the road.

A blond boy grinned at a beautiful young girl with rose petal hair while connecting his arm on her shoulder and another arm on a blond girl next to him..

"So, Sakura-chan, Ino? Do you fancy having a dinner at Ichiraku with me? I'm sure Ayame will be excited to talk with you two. "

The girl Sakura stared at him with a appologetic smile.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I don't feel well... so can I go with you next time? Say hello to Ayame for me. "

" Oh... alright, Sakura-chan. Take care of yourself, you know? "

Nodding his head, Naruto patted her back with a small worried smile.

" Thanks, Naruto. I'll be alright soon for sure. "

The blond girl looked at Sakura worriedly.

" Are you sure you'll be alright to go home by yourself, Forehead? I can take you home if you wanna. "

" No, Inopig. I'm alright. You should go with Naruto to have a nice noodle. See you tomorrow, guys! "

Sakura waved her hand while walking to home.

After Sakura left, the two wondered what happened to their bestfriend.

" I'm really worrying about Sakura-chan... She's been like that since her 16th birthday... "

" Yeah... "

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking with a sigh.

What happened to me? I've been feeling so tired all the time since my 16th birthday. Do I need to go to see a doctor to have a check-up?

As she arrived to her house, she fished out house key from her school bag.

It seemed her mother Tsunade hadn't come back from her work.

She headed to her own bedroom straight away to get changed more comfortable clothes.

Dropping her school bag with slumped shoulders, she opened the wardrobe.

It was such a shame that she couldn't go to Ichiraku with Naruto and Ino as the place served very nice noodles, not mentioning she loved observing a fluffy moment between Naruto and Ayame who was the daughter of the owner of the noodle bar.

She groaned as she wasn't keen on going to see doctor. She rather prefer staying at home until she felt better however it wouldn't be such a good idea when her own mother was working as a doctor... She was sure her mother would pester her for how long only hell knew...

Sadly though she wouldn't be able to hide her current condition from Tsunade... and she knew it would be better if she just told about her lack of energy.

She glanced at her watch on her wrist. It was 18:30. She went to the kitchen to make the dinner. She hadn't seen her father for more than one year as he'd been travelling around the world as a writer.

While chopping some vegetable for a stew, she felt a slight dizziness.

Not again... She didn't remeber how many times she had felt dizziness recently.

Rubbing her temple, she kept cooking.

When the dinner was about to be ready, her mother Tsunade entered the kitchen.

" I'm home~ Ah, Sakura. Mmm what a nice smell. "

" Welcome home, Mother. "

Turning back with a soft smile, Sakura greeted her.

" So, how was your day? "

" Um... not great actually.. I've been having constant dizziness and lack of energy... "

Tsunade stared at her face.

" ... Since when, Sakura? "

" Um... a week after my 16th birthday, Mother... "

Tsunade frowned as she walked to her daughter with a sigh.

" I might need to go see a doctor... "

" It doesn't help you even if you do, Sakura. "

Sakura glanced at her with a confused expression.

" What do you mean, Mother? "

Rubbing her temple slightly with a sigh, she pointed at a chair in the kitchen.

" Sit down... I need to tell you something... you should know... Sakura "

Sakura sat down as she was told, never leaing her eyes off from her mother

Tsunade sat down another chair facing Sakura.

" Sakura... The reason you keep having constant dizziness and well feeling so weak isn't because you're ill.. "

" Huh? "

" Well... "

Tsunade hesitated to say at first but stared at her own daughter with serious eyes.

" The reason is because... you're not a human... "

" ... W-What? "

" YOur father is not a human but actually a Incubus which beds with humans in their dream to father a child... therefore, you're actually a half demon and a half human... Female demons were called Succubus and... they need to suck human's sexual energy to sustain themselves... . "

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment and fear.

" Y-You're kidding right, Mother? "

Tsunade looked at her sadly...

" Sakura... You have to seduce some man to be alive... or you'll... "

" No, no that can't be true! "

" Sakura! Listen to me! "

" No, Why didn't you tell me until now, Mother? "

" I haven't thought it would effect your body badly like this... Sorry, Sakura... "

Covering her eyes with her hands, Sakura abruptly run to her own bedroom.

"Sakura! "

Tsunade sighed sadly, gripping her hands tightly.

In her bedroom, Sakura was laying down on her bed in feral position. Her eyes got puffy with tears. Her heart was aching with sadness and resentment towards her own parents to make her put through such a ordeal.

WHy, Why her, all of people? How come her own mother could be so calm about it? She LITERARY told her own daughter to whore herself out for the rest of her life?

She shivered in disgust, imagining herself in front of some strangers to bed with them.

No! There's no way she could do that... She HATED Men... She completely avoided their attention by not looking at them except of course her bestfriend Naruto and other friends such as Sasuke and Shikamaru-.

Her face grimaced, as an image of certain red haired boy flashed in her mind.

Ugh...

NO not him, not that GUY!

Sasori Akasuna, who was the only one male she couldn't avoid.

He was a exceptionally good-looking 8th grader who somewhat stayed two years longer than usual students and he had been pestering her since the day she entered the college.. He always hang around with his bestfriend Deidara, a renowned womanizer.

HOwever, Sasori himself was rather intimidating, arrogant and chauvinistic person Sakura despised.

Sakura didn't understand why he constantly molested her as she didn't possess any feminin features like large bosoms men usually crave. No, she was rather a very slim, petite girl

She didn't like how Sasori always stared at her like some work of art, making physical contacts... It was plain creepy... She didn't care how much Sasori was gorgeous looking guy every girls in college admired. Hell, Sakura rather wanted him to leave her alone.

Signing deeply, she crawled into her bed, closing her eyes and eventually drifted into a sleep.

Next morning when she woke up, Tsunade had already gone to work.

Sakura went to downstairs to take a quick shower to wash away her worries. After getting dressed, she went the kitchen to make a quick breakfast and noticed a thick old red leather colvered book on the table. There was a small note on the top of the book. So she picked it up to read it.

To Sakura

This is a manual for Succubus your father kept for you.

See you later

Tsunade

Glancing the cover of the book once Sakura headed to her college.

After school, Sakura opened the first page of the old manual her father Jiraiya left for her before going to travel around the world and started reading.  
A half hour later, she closed the book and headed to Sasori's house which was 15 minuites walk from her own home. She could easily recognize his house in almost pitch black thanks to her new found Demon trait.

She looked up the house and stared at the window of Sasori's bedroom where his scent came from. Sakura gracefully leapt on the windowsill outside of his room.

Slipping into the bedroom of Sasori Akasuna effortlessly, Sakura glanced at his room. She had to admit that he had a quite nice taste as it was decorated with burgundy red and black. There were just a few furnitures such as work desk, wardrobe and medium sized book shelf which filled with art and some literature. She found the large bed and there he was, Sasori was sleeping soundly.

Walking towards to the bed, Sakura carefully looked at the person on the bed. He looked so serene and angelic. Sakura moved her hands above his forehead, closing her eyes to figure out the girl of his dream but froze in astonishment as the girl was so identical to herself!

"What the-."

Too bad, her careless movement immediately alerted the sleeping figure and she felt something gripped her hand tightly to pull her body towards the bed. Next, she found two unblinking dark orbs boring into her.

"Ah.. "

"Who the hell are- H, Haruno? Am I still in my dream? "

"Um... No, you're not and I'm really in your room... "

Sakura gently squeezed his arm with a awkward smile.

Widening his eyes, Sasori sprung up from his bed. The room lit up as he turned on the small lamp on the bedside table

"FXXX! HOw did you get in my room, Haruno? "

"Er... that's a long story, but I came here cos I need your help."

Raising his well-shaped eyebrow, Sasori stared at her.

"Couldn't you just tell me in the college instead of sneakng in my room in the middle of night? "

"Er.. No, really... "

She shifted her eyes in embarassement.

With a deep sigh, Sasori looked at Sakura.

"Alright, what do you want? "

"Um... I want you to bed with me, NOW... "

Blinking his eyes, he watched her.

"You- What? "

"You heard me. I Want You To Bed With Me Now... "

"Why? "

"W, Why? Well cos you're the only male I can... um... sleep with. "

Rolling his eyes, Sasori muttered bitterly.

"Don't you know I've got a right to pick who I wanna shag with? It doesn't mean I want you because you piqued my interest... "

"I, I know... but I really need you... Sasori.. "

Sasori coldly glanced at the beautiful girl who actually had capturing his heart and his mind long time ago.

"Geeze... Are you actually a nymphomaniac or something? You disappointed me totally, Haruno... I thought you were very reserved girl... "

He grimaced his face in disgust, tactfully hiding his possessive nature as he wanted to be the one who popped her cherry.

"OF COURSE NOT, How dare you insult me like that- "

but she quickly shut her mouth, realizing that she INDEED EVENTUALLY HAD TO BE A NYMPHOMANIAC to sustain herself.

"IF not then what? I don't get what you're trying to say, Haruno... "

Rubbing his templein irritation. Sasori glared at her.

"Listen you jerk! I'm actually a half demon and a human and NEED to suck some human sexual energy or I'll disappear... "

"Geeze... Haruno... You're completely delusional... YOu should see a psychiatrist not me... "

"Ack! FINE! LOOK! "

Sakura revealed her horns on her head with a tail in front of Sasori with a fierce glare.

Sasori gaped slightly as his eyes glued to her adorable looking ivory horns and tail.

"FXXX... You really are..."

NOw you believe me.

"I see... So, you're a half Succubus eh? Interesting. "

Smirking, Sasori stretched his hands to touch one of her horns.

Widening her eyes with a gasp, Sakura stared at him.

"How did you know-"

"Please, Haruno, I'm an artist. Of course I know about all mystical creatures. "

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards his bookshelf and took one thick old book. He handed it to her with a huff.

She flipped pages and found a masterfully drawn pic of Succubus.

Closed the book and Sakura looked at Sasori expectantly.

"So would you give me your sexual energy now? "

"Not quite. You know, Haruno, you have been insulting me whenever we meet by calling me pervert or creep... Your harsh words always hurt my feeling... "

Sasori stared at her blankly.

"Oh, P, Please Sasori.. You're the only one person who can help me... "

Crawling onto his bed, Sakura stared at him desparately and it chilled his spine with unfamiliar excitement and pleasure. Crossing his arms, Sasori stared back at her.

"Very Well. I shall feed you with some conditions... "

Sakura stiffen her body, keeping staring at Sasori. It sounded somewhat nasty. No She didn't like this ONE Bit.

"Conditions?"

"Yes. First of all, You have to tell me straight away whenever you feel hungry.  
Secondly, YOu let me feed with any method I like each time.  
Thirdly, You will become my muse and do whatever I ask for my art and spend one night every week or days I tell you..  
Also, you have to greet me with a proper snog every time we meet whether in public or not. Understood? "

"W-wait... Does it mean if I feel hungry in school hours-"

"Yes, you have to come to me immediately even if you're still there... Do not worry as we can arrange the place for the feed... There are quite many places to use... "

Sasori's eyes glint mischievously.

"..."

She felt some heat coming up her face. She averted her eyes quickly from Sasori but her face was immediately turned back to look at him by his hand.

"Understood, Haruno?"

Slightly gritting her teeth but Sakura nodded.

"Yes. "

"Say it. "

"I, Sakura Haruno shall inform you, Sasori Akasuna each time I feel a hunger and let you feed me whatever method you select.  
I shall become your muse and do whatever to please you for your art and spend one night every week or certain number of days as you requires as well as greet you with proper kiss each time we meet regardless the place... "

"Good girl... Now, come..."

Sasori suggestively waved his hand with a purr.

Sakura slowly moved closer as she was told, suppressing her utter disgust.

She inwardly admonished herself to ever think coming to get the help from Sasori, a spawn of devil... What was she thinking? She must have been a moronic moron.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

Special Delivery-SasoSaku oneshot for Sakura's birthday, which is 28th of March. (I originally wrote this one for Sasori's birthday but I didn't submit here so I'll change it into Sakura's instead.)

Happy Birthday Sakura. I'm sorry it's not on time. but I really love you. *glomps Sakura*

Sadly I don't own Naruto. If I do, Sasori will have all smexual, ranchy activities with Sakura 24/7.  
I pretty aware that Sasori and Sakura in this SasoSaku one-shotis way too OOC. but I do not care cos I wanted to write very silly SasoSaku fanfic.

It's just a prologue though by the way. *sheepish grin*

I might write more when I feel like it. *ponders*

Those who wonders what this QI Sakura mentioned in the drabble, it's one of the very known TV shows in UK.

A Special Delivery-SasoSaku one-shot

"Phew... NOthing is better than drinking hot chcolate with watching QI after a hot bath... "

Sakura sighed contendedly, giggling at some of witty banters between the paneler Stephen Fry and guests..

" Oh~ Stephen, Stephen, why are you so smexy? If only someone mature and intelligent like you loved me..."

Sighing deeply in awe and adoration. She sipped some of more her hot chocolate.

HOwever, her blissful time was inrrupted nastily with loud ringing door bell.

"What the... who dare to disturb my precious time after work? "

Whipping her head towards the hallway with annoyance, she walked to the front door to shout the rude intruder.

She opened the door and found a young man in uniform, smiling with a glee.

"Hello, A special delivery. "

"Sorry, but I don't remember I bought anything recently.. I'm afraid that you must have mistaken the address.

" Isn't your adress 33 Konoha avenue and you're Miss. Sakura Haruno are you not? "

" Y-yeah... but... "

"Well I can't take it back as this one was registered as fragile not mentioning heavy like hell... "

Rubbing her temple, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll take it... "

"Wicked~ "

He put the large delivery box inside of her house.

"Now would you sign here please Miss? "

The young delivery man smiled while pointing a box on small delivery document, handing her his pen.

Sakura quickly signed on it.

"Cheers, Miss. Good night. "

The man flashed another smile and hopped on his delivery truck with a logo called Red Sand Lmd.

"Red Sand Limited? Never heard of it. "

Cocking her head in confusion, Sakura closed her door.


	11. Chapter 11

A quick SasoSaku drabbles for toasting Stephen Fry's glorious birthday.

Happy Birthday, Stephen Fry. **Toasts**

**Oh~ I've just noticed that this one is the chapter11. How splended as 11 is my favourite number other than3. *heart*  
**

**I'll add another drabble when I completed it. (I've got a skit for this drabble already)  
**

1. Entertainment

Sakura popped another Cheese and Onion crisps in her mouth. Her eyes had been glued to the screen for more than 2 hours and her body hadn't even moved one inch on the comfortable cream leather sofa.

A red haired man sat next sighed, occasionally glancing at his Sakura.

" Care to tell me exactly how long you're planning to wither yourself away with something trivial like this, Little Girl? "

" Whole night of course. Why do you mean wasting? Today is the significant day on entire earth. Stephen Fry's birthday! "

She picked up a pile of dvds with ever contended sigh.

"I've got A Bit of Fry and Laurie box set, Jeeves and Wooster box set still to watch, you know and-"

" Believe me if you ever try to watch "Wilde" or any homosexual related materials, I'll destroy this whole village. "

" Gr... Fine. So, would you care to tell me if you have got anything more require for the sake of my beloved village? "

Sakura droned sarcastically.

Sasori nodded affirmatively.

" I must add that we should have a proper dinner, forgetting a while this GLORIOUS day or you'll truly get shrunk yourself more than now... It would be such a shame if perfectly, modestly round- shaped bosoms are spoilt "

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh why oh why have to be you popping out when I wanna a mature, intelligent guy like Stephen Fry? "

"Well I can entertain you at least. "

"No thanks, I'm not into puppet art. "

" I haven't mentioned anything about my puppets. I'm capable of many things, Little Girl."

" Then what? "

" With my another artistic tool... "

Sasori's hands grasped her rose petal hair gingerly.

Sakura stared at his eyes, glinting with some unknown reason which she was sure it wasn't because of tv screen.

"Eh? I haven't known you're into another art other than puppet-"

Her words was stuck inside of mouth as warm and utterly delectrable lips crashed into hers.

Sakura's eyes were widened as he pushed her body roughly, straddling on her. Sasori whispered sensually, the mortified face of his beloved, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

" Welcome to the world of true Entertainment, My Little Girl. "


End file.
